<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Will Follow by AngelsFallFirst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692268">I Will Follow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsFallFirst/pseuds/AngelsFallFirst'>AngelsFallFirst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gilmore Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsFallFirst/pseuds/AngelsFallFirst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes were following her moves, as she let the dress fall down and slipped out of it. He looked at her feet, he didn't dare to lift up his eyes.<br/>"You are allowed to look," she told him and Luke slowly let his eyes wander upwards, along her legs and hips and underpants - and then, without another warning, she jumped into the lake.</p><p>//</p><p>My take on what could have happened after Luke's and Lorelai's dance in "Last Week Fights, This Week Tights", not following the original plotline. Don't get me wrong, I love their first kiss, I just thought that scene had potential for ... more.<br/>Enjoy, please!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her heart was beating as never before and she had no idea what it meant. Only minutes ago she had sought out for him, wanting to apologise about making fun of Jess' book, thinking she'd have to talk for half an hour to make him forget about the stupid things she had said.</p><p>But he had been calm already and instead of telling her how rude she had been, he had asked her to dance.</p><p>Luke Danes had asked her to dance!</p><p>He was dancing indeed and hell, he could. Hadn't he told Carrie he'd never dance? Lorelai had assumed that he couldn't.</p><p>But then he just ... <em>could.</em></p><p>And, just as if that wasn't enough already, he was looking at her so differently than usual. His smile was gentle and for the first time in his presence, Lorelai was actually nervous.</p><p>His face was so close ...</p><p>They had done this a few times already. She knew they had flirted, hugged. She had been very close to tell him what she thought about his marriage with Nicole several times. That night they had destroyed the church's bells ... what would have happened if the Reverend hadn't interrupted them?</p><p>Sometimes she still thought of this night, asking herself what she would have said to him if they hadn't been interrupted.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Don't</em><em> move in </em><em>with</em><em> her </em><em>because</em> <em>she's</em><em> not the one for you"</em>?</p><p>In Lorelai's mind it sounded very weak.</p><p>But all of that didn't matter anymore, because they were divorced now. And Lorelai was with Luke. Dancing.</p><p>
  <em>Waltzing.</em>
</p><p>She smiled up at him and her heart jumped at his look. It was so <em>soft. </em>So gentle and calm, she really didn't remember if she had ever seen him looking at someone like this.</p><p>Her lips parted slightly and a quiet gasp escaped them as she realised what this was all about.</p><p>Sookie had told her several times. Miss Patty had told her, Rory had made hints and even Emily had dropped a dry comment about Luke's feelings for her.</p><p>What if they had been right?</p><p>"What?" Luke asked, his voice so gentle it didn't fit with his grumpy facade anymore.</p><p>"I just - I -," Lorelai stuttered and moved her eyes away from his. This was too intimate. "I like dancing with you."</p><p>"I'm glad," Luke replied and pulled her even closer. "I do, too. You know I usually despise it but with you it's ... nice." Their chests were touching now and Lorelai let out another breath.</p><p>"Seriously, you know how to impress a woman. Making her dependent from you through coffee, then telling her she's beautiful and dancing with her to a romantic song ... one might think that's your ploy," she mocked quietly.</p><p>"I don't really have a ploy, you know," Luke mumbled and then he grinned. "So you're dependent from me?"</p><p>"I am!" Lorelai assured. "You make the greatest coffee - gosh, I would like some of it now."</p><p>"You're unbelievable, thinking of coffee right now," Luke said and laughed quietly. "But ... that's what I like about you. You're very volatile. Some may not enjoy this but I do. It makes you ... you."</p><p>Lorelai looked up at her friend again, who suddenly noticed a sparkle in her beautiful blue eyes.</p><p>"I can be even more volatile, if you want to," she whispered, sounding very sensual all of a sudden.</p><p>"Oh?" Luke mumbled and moved his face closer to hers, as for some reason he thought that he knew what she meant.</p><p>But Lorelai leant back. "Oh," she laughed. "Not here, Luke. Let me kidnap you, will you?"</p><p>Luke's mouth went dry and he nodded, incapable of saying something. What on earth was she up to?</p><p>They said their goodbyes to Liz and T.J. - who were too drunk to even care about anything - and headed towards the diner.</p><p>"So ... what are you up to?" Luke asked as they reached the door.</p><p>"If I tell you now, you won't follow me," Lorelai said with a small pout and Luke had to laugh.</p><p>She was too cute.</p><p>"I'll follow, don't be scared," he said and took her hand. "Where do you want to go?"</p><p>"To the lake," Lorelai said.</p><p>"Now? Why?" Luke furrowed his brows at her. "Do you want to go fishing?"</p><p>"It was supposed to be a surprise, Luke," she said. "But if you really want to, I can tell you. I would like to go to the lake with that little fishing boat and have a small midnight snack in romantic lantern light. Are you in?"</p><p>Luke swallowed. Alone with Lorelai. On a boat in the middle of the lake? "Hell, yes," he exhaled, not able to hide his excitement. Lorelai grinned.</p><p>And then he unlocked the diner to gather food and a lantern.</p><p>•••</p><p>The drive to the lake was astoundingly quiet. Luke had to sort out his thoughts, not sure if this little trip counted as a date already. And if he should kiss her. Or go a step further even and tell her what he felt for her.</p><p>At the same time Lorelai couldn't help but think of her past relationships. A big mistake with all of them had been that she had rushed them - no matter if it had been Max, Jason or even Chris. They had met, set up a date and not soon after that they had been together. She had never had the time to get to know any of them.</p><p>But with Luke it was different.</p><p>She knew him very well already. Not all of him but enough. She knew him on his good days and on his bad days. She knew him as a cranky man, a sweet man, a nice man, a grumpy man, an angry man and now even as a romantic man.</p><p>If he was a passionate man too? Lorelai longed to find out.</p><p>She peeked over to him and caught him looking at her with a smile.</p><p>"What?" Lorelai laughed and Luke quickly looked back to the street.</p><p>"Nothing. I just ... I like your flower crown."</p><p>"Wanna try it on?" Lorelai suggested.</p><p>"Uhh, maybe later."</p><p>Lorelai giggled.</p><p>"I'm sure you'd look gorgeous."</p><p>Luke rolled his eyes.</p><p>Minutes later they came to stand next to the lake and Luke got out of his jacket. "Forgot to change. In case I get wet," he muttered and Lorelai shrugged.</p><p>"So did I."</p><p>"You ain't wearing a suit, though," Luke noticed and looked at Lorelai, who was holding the picnic basket. "That dress is beautiful, by the way ..."</p><p>"You already said I looked beautiful today, come up with something original already," Lorelai mocked and Luke grinned at her.</p><p>"You look very sexy."</p><p>"Oh, hell," Lorelai sighed, not able to hide her blushing face. Instead she looked away, towards the fishing boat. "Shall we?"</p><p>"You really wanna go out now? What if it gets cold?"</p><p>"It's a very warm night, Luke."</p><p>"You're right. So what if someone falls into the lake?"</p><p>"Can't you swim?"</p><p>"Sure but -" Luke shrugged. "Okay, then."</p><p>"We're gonna make the best of it, believe me. Even if someone falls into the lake," Lorelai said with a light smile and Luke had the feeling that she had planned something else.</p><p>He helped Lorelai climb into the boat, then gave her the lantern and the basket and pushed the boat further into the water before getting into it and starting the motor. "I hope you don't get sea sick easily," he joked and steered the boat to the middle of the lake.</p><p>"If I do, I got a basket to throw up in," Lorelai commented. "So let me get out the food first." She unpacked the cake slices and took a bite. "Mhh ... I forget about how tasty your food is every time I walk out of your diner, Luke. That's nice, so I can fall in love over and over again."</p><p>"You ... do?" Luke had to swallow. "Forget about my food, I mean. Not fall in love."</p><p>"Nah, I'm kidding. How could I forget about this heavenly apple strudel ..."</p><p>Luke laughed about Lorelai's face. She was eyeing the cake as if it was the best lover she had ever had.</p><p>"Oh, thee heavenly edible beauty made by Luke ..."</p><p>"Stop that, Lorelai," Luke laughed.</p><p>"I'm sorry. Forgot you hate talking renaissance."</p><p>"You are really good at it," Luke said.</p><p>"Especially because I know that you hate it. I attended a course to make it perfect, you know. Only to annoy you." Lorelai winked at him and Luke laughed again.</p><p>"You do for sure." Then he leaned in. "Can I take a bite?"</p><p>"You? Eating sweet things? I am shocked."</p><p>"There are apples inside," Luke defended himself before taking a bite from the strudel. While chewing, he looked up at the woman opposite of him. The moonlight was shining on her hair and the lantern was lighting up her face.</p><p>She smiled at him and he could not believe how beautiful she was.</p><p>"I really enjoyed dancing with you," she suddenly told him. "You're really good at it. Did you have lessons?"</p><p>"Nope. I'm a natural," Luke replied.</p><p>Lorelai gasped. "You can cook, you can dance - What else didn't I know about you?"</p><p>Suddenly he seemed nervous. "Well I ... I ..."</p><p>"Shh, don't answer that," Lorelai said and put a finger on his mouth. "I want to find out myself. But let me guess - you secretly enjoy listening to Madonna."</p><p>"What the - I don't!" Luke said loudly.</p><p>"Sure, sure. You love romantic comedies and you cry at the end of Titanic."</p><p>"I've never seen it."</p><p>"M-hm, sure. You enjoy taking skinny dips, you are the perfect lover and you like it fast and rough. Oh and ... youre a top."</p><p>"That's ... That's very private, Lorelai." Luke sunk his face down to hide his embarrassment.</p><p>But Lorelai surprised him again.</p><p>"Then it'll make you happy that I wasn't talking about you."</p><p>Slowly he lifted up his head again and looked at the woman, who was biting her lower lip in expectancy.</p><p>"Lorelai - were you talking about yourself?"</p><p>"Hmm ... maybe I was. Who knows?"</p><p>"You are a mysterious woman."</p><p>For a while they looked at each other. And suddenly Lorelai moved, putting the last bite of the strudel back into the basket.</p><p>"I'd very much like to go into the water now."</p><p>Luke's mouth went dry, realising that they hadn't brought bathing clothes. "Uhm ... no one's stopping you, you crazy woman."</p><p>Lorelai nodded and reached behind herself to open the neckholder behind her hair.</p><p>"Lorelai -," Luke started but shut up quickly as he locked eyes with the woman opposite.</p><p>He knew that what would come now was everything he had always wanted. But wasn't it too soon? Too easy?<br/>Well, he reminded himself, it most definitely hadn't been easy. All the heartaches, heartbreaks and self loathe, the secret admiring and the shyness of asking her out.</p><p>It had been anything but easy.</p><p>His eyes were following her moves, as she let the dress fall down and slipped out of it. He looked at her feet, he didn't dare to lift up his eyes.</p><p>"You are allowed to look," she told him and Luke slowly let his eyes wander upwards, along her legs and hips and underpants - and then, without another warning, she jumped into the lake.</p><p>"Lorelai!" Luke called after her and looked down at the moving water.</p><p>Lorelai didn't appear again.</p><p>He waited until the water got calm, then he became worried.</p><p>"Oh no," he mumbled and started unbuttoning his shirt, intending to jump after her. "No, no, no, don't do this to me, you crazy -"</p><p>"Do what to you?"</p><p>Luke turned around and caught a smiling Lorelai on the other side of the boat. She was still inside the water, beaming up at him. "Did you think I drowned?"</p><p>"I - Did you dive below the boat?"</p><p>"Well, yes." Lorelai grinned at his half opened shirt. "And you finally decided to join me?"</p><p>"I - no. I would have, if you wouldn't have appeared anymore."</p><p>"Aww, you wanted to save me," Lorelai gushed. "The water is quite cold, by the way. You ain't missing anything."</p><p>"Then come up here again. I'll give you my shirt to dry and then we should head home."</p><p>Lorelai wiggled her eyebrows at Luke's suggestion. "Or," she started, "you could join me here and swim with me a bit."</p><p>"I'm not really a fan of swimming," Luke mumbled and watched the dark haired woman swim closer.</p><p>"Me neither," she said and placed her hands on the edge of the boat. "Okay, help me up."</p><p>Luke sighed and finally got out of his shirt fully. She needed it to dry, after all.<br/>He bent down and ignored that she was naked, tried focussing on her cold arms around his body.</p><p>She was cold, not hot, cold, cold. Why was she grinning?</p><p>He knew why, as within a millisecond he was pulled off the boat and into the water.</p><p>"Lorelai!" he shouted angrily as he came to the surface again.</p><p>Lorelai was laughing loudly. "You should see your face right now, Mister. Oh gosh, I've wanted to do this for a lifetime. Why didn't you get out of your pants?"</p><p>"Why should I have? I didn't intend to go skinny dipping."</p><p>"Why weren't you? Anything can happen when you're with me." Another spark went through Lorelai's eyes and she swam closer to him.</p><p>"Anything?" Luke asked and put his hands on her hips. He wanted to hold her back but he couldn't. He had to pull her closer to him.</p><p>"U-huh," she mumbled. Her face was only inches away from his now. "Anything."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And ... are you what you said?" Luke mumbled, not daring to look at her directly. Instead he stared at her right ear. But he quickly realised that - holy shit - even her ear was perfect. He let his eyes travel along her jawline, her neck, her chin, her lips, her nose, her wonderful, fascinating, cute nose.</p><p>She was perfect.</p><p>"What did I say I was?" Lorelai asked. "Beautiful? Gorgeous? Awesome? I'm all of it."</p><p>Luke could only agree but he was scared to say it.</p><p>"A top," he mumbled instead and swallowed. "You said you were a top."</p><p>"Oh, that," Lorelai nodded. "Well, to be honest I'm quite flexible. It always depends on the situation and the partner of course. But I prefer having control ... on top. So, yes."</p><p>"I'm not surprised," Luke said and finally looked back into her eyes. It was a cloudless night and the moon was being reflected in her blue irises. She looked even more beautiful like that, like a nymph or a siren.</p><p>Luke knew that she had bewitched him.</p><p>"That I like having control? Well ..." Lorelai chuckled. "You know me, Luke." Her hand travelled over his chest, her eyes were fixed on his lips. "I'm a spoiled woman. When I want to have something, I <em>will</em> have it."</p><p>"And ... what do you want?" Luke whispered. His heart was racing, never had he thought that this innocent starting evening would end like that.</p><p>But Lorelai shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe I want a chocolate fountain or a coffee hat. You know, like a beer hat but with coffee."</p><p>"You're unbelievable," Luke laughed and reached up to push a wet strand of Lorelai's hair behind her ear. "Oh - you've lost your flower crown."</p><p>"Oh crap, I'm sorry. I knew you wanted to keep it -"</p><p>"Oh, shut up," Luke laughed and Lorelai's eyes lit up again.</p><p>"Make me."</p><p>Luke swallowed and leaned in. She had meant it like that, hadn't she?</p><p>As they were looking at each other, Luke noticed that Lorelai was breathing fast. She was just as nervous as him. He smiled before crashing his lips on hers.</p><p>Lorelai felt relieved. So she hadn't imagined it, Luke wanted her. His lips were warm and soft on hers, gentle but determined moves, a silent plea for entering. She parted her lips and let out a soft moan, placed her hands on his shoulder blades and pulled him closer, making their chests collide. Luke gasped and wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>Holding her tight, he pushed his tongue into her mouth.</p><p>Water was splashing around them. They were kissing passionately, explored each others mouth and tried not to drown, as suddenly Lorelai pulled back.</p><p>"Oh my -," she gasped and Luke looked at her.</p><p>"Sorry ..."</p><p>"What? No! Don't be sorry! It was what I wanted ..." Lorelai trailed her finger along her lips. "Luke ... wow. It was <em>exactly </em>what I wanted."</p><p>Luke pulled her close again. "Why did you stop then?"</p><p>"Out of breath," Lorelai whispered and pecked his lips.</p><p>"You? Out of breath? I can't believe it."</p><p>His friend laughed. "That and kissing in the water while swimming could become dangerous. We should get back on the boat and go home. Otherwise we'll be sick very soon."</p><p>"I agree," Luke said and swam to the side of the boat, where a little ladder was teaching into the water. He climbed back on the boat, reaching out for Lorelai. "I'll help you."</p><p>"I'm naked, Luke."</p><p>"Don't worry, I won't peek."</p><p>"I did not only lose my flower crown," Lorelai continued.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"In the water I got rid of my underpants. They must float around in the water somewhere."</p><p>"You -!" Luke was speechless. That woman ... simply unimaginable which thoughts were going through her mind all day. She was one of a kind. "Don't worry, I'll look for them tomorrow. Don't want anyone to find them and make assumptions."</p><p>Lorelai grinned up to him. "Okay. Then I'll come up now."</p><p>Luke nodded and did as he promised, he looked away as she climbed up the ladder. She got back on the boat and wrung out her hair over the edge of it.</p><p>He did not look at her but alone the image of who was standing opposite of him, wearing nothing, made his mind to crazy. Suddenly his pants felt uncomfortably tight.</p><p>And Lorelai seemed to notice.</p><p>"Why don't you get out of your pants? You'll dry faster if you do."</p><p>"Lorelai -"</p><p>"Come on, I've seen naked men before. And you've probably also seen naked women before, you may look at me if you wanna."</p><p>"No, that's not it." Luke inhaled. "You're ... you're not just any woman. I mean - you're not just anyone to me. You're more to me, you're amazing and you're my best friend. And I'm feeling very uncomfortable right now."</p><p>Lorelai said nothing. Instead, she got on her knees before him and placed her hand on the bulge in his pants, cupped it, caressed it.<br/>Then she looked up to him. "You want me too, right?"</p><p>"Yes," Luke sighed. "So badly."</p><p>Lorelai nodded and carefully opened the zipper of Luke's pants.</p><p>"What are you -"</p><p>"We're adult, we're wild and we're free," Lorelai said. "I don't see any reason for not doing this."</p><p>Luke didn't know what to say. He knew many reasons for not doing it but somehow these reasons were the same reasons for doing it:</p><p>He loved her, he knew that she was the one, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.</p><p>He didn't move as she pulled his pants down. And boxers along with it.<br/>He didn't move as she stood up again and pushed him down on the bench, he just let her take the lead. She liked it, after all.</p><p>He only moved as she straddled him and lowered her lap on his.</p><p>"Lorelai, wait."</p><p>She looked at him. "Did you change your mind?"</p><p>"Never," Luke breathed. "But we should ... we shouldn't just start."</p><p>"Foreplay can wait," Lorelai mumbled. "I am already soaking wet, feel it."</p><p>She took his hand made him touch the erected spot between her legs.</p><p>"Wow," Luke mumbled and circled his thumb around the swollen spot. "Lorelai, wow ..."</p><p>Lorelai threw her head back and moaned. "Luke ... I said no foreplay ..."</p><p>"Forget it, I want to worship you," Luke said and grabbed his friends' buttocks and pulled her against him. He took her left thigh and lifted it up, placing it on his shoulder to make himself reach her middle better.</p><p>"Has someone ever told you how unbelievingly beautiful you are?" he whispered gently and kissed her skin just above her sex. Then he went further and kissed her entry. He parted her lips with his fingers and licked away the dripping juices emerging from her privates.<br/>He groaned. "You taste - wow."</p><p>"I know," Lorelai groaned back. "Please, make me come fast, I want to fuck you."</p><p>"How vulgar," Luke said lowly and finally pressed his tongue against her clit.</p><p>Lorelai gasped with need and moved her pelvis against his mouth, dug her fingers into his hair. Her thighs tightened next to his face and her head fell back again.</p><p>She let out a long, high pitched moan. Was she already close? Yes, she had told him to make her come fast, but this fast?</p><p>He pressed his tongue harder against her sex and Lorelai stumbled over the edge with another cry of pleasure.</p><p>As she finished, she collapsed against her friend. Luke moaned in await as he felt warm wetness drip on his manhood.</p><p>Without a word, Lorelai got back into her planned position of her straddling him and lowered herself on him slowly. He entered her and as he did, he already felt like bursting. His lower parts were throbbing with need and she she finally sat on him fully, he locked their eyes.</p><p>"You are amazing, Lorelai," he whispered. His heart would explode any moment, he was sure about it.</p><p>"Shh," Lorelai whispered and closed her eyes while moving her pelvis against him. "I want to ... enjoy this ... goddamn, you feel amazing."</p><p>"So do you," Luke sighed happily. He could not close his eyes, he needed to watch the scene to be able to believe it. It was his Lorelai, who had started it. His Lorelai on top of him, riding him. He reached up to play with her nipples and felt her getting tighter around him as soon as he touched them.</p><p>He sensed that she liked it, so he leant forward and took her right nipple into his mouth. While rolling the other one between his fingers, he sucked on it, caressed it with the tip of his tongue and bit it gently.</p><p>Lorelai started moving faster against him and moaning louder. She was so tight around him, Luke had a hard time not to come right that moment. He didn't want it to end, he wanted it to never end. He sucked her nipple harder, remembering that she had said how she liked it: rough.</p><p>He dug his fingers into her back, making her release a scream.</p><p>"Oh, baby," he moaned against her wet skin.</p><p>"Luke, I'm so close -," she suddenly gasped and Luke grabbed her hips, pulling her against himself to help her reach the climax.</p><p>And she did.</p><p>There hadn't been many women in his life and none of them had ever come like that - until now. None of them had ever come through intercourse only, Lorelai was the first. It amazed him even more.</p><p>Luke watched her with an open mouth, as she came for a second time within such a short time.</p><p>And watching her, her open mouth, her expression of absolute pleasure, hearing her loud cry of utter satisfaction and feeling her so very tight around him, he couldn't help but release himself right into her.</p><p>He buried his face into her chest and let out a long moan that sounded a lot like her name.</p><p>Then silence took over and they looked at each other for a while. Only breaths were heard. Their faces were soft, their eyes gentle.</p><p>Then Lorelai spoke up. "What now?" she whispered and caressed Luke's cheek.</p><p>"Let's go back," Luke suggested. "Have a shower and then ... have a talk."</p><p>Lorelai nodded. "Okay. Let's go home."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorelai stepped out of the shower and walked into the bedroom. Luke was sitting on her bed, looking around the room nervously. Lorelai had to smile.</p><p>"Your turn," she said and her friend looked at her, his cheeks turning pink immediately.</p><p>"Will you stay like that until I come back?" he asked and let his eyes wander up and down Lorelai's naked body.</p><p>"Sure, Luke, I'm not done with you yet." Lorelai's smile was gentle but her eyes were sparkling.</p><p>"Okay," Luke said and stood up to walk into the bathroom. As he was passing Lorelai, he couldn't help but kiss her cheek gently. "I'll make it quick."</p><p>As soon as he vanished, Lorelai wrapped up into her bathrobe and threw herself on the bed.</p><p>So ... What exactly was this?</p><p>Just a very crazy night or more? The beginning of a relationship?</p><p>Lorelai remembered how she had thought about rushing into relationships only two hours ago and now she was here.</p><p>But this was <em>Luke</em>.</p><p>And with Luke it was different. In the last seven years she had seen him almost every day. They had done so much together, they knew each other so well.</p><p>And now they had shared something else, something very private.</p><p>Lorelai knew she wasn't hard to please but she couldn't remember when she had come <em>that </em>fast. Twice.</p><p>She stared at the ceiling, smiling gently.</p><p>Luke. Her Luke, the Luke from the diner. Grumpy Luke.</p><p>She grinned, now she knew what he had needed.</p><p>Just a little physical closeness and he would turn from grumpy Luke into sweet Luke and amazing-lover-Luke.</p><p>But what was it? That thing between them?</p><p>And what did she want this to be?</p><p>•••</p><p>Luke left the bedroom a while later, a towel around his lower body, a broad smile on his face.</p><p>He stood still and watched Lorelai open her bathrobe slowly, parting her legs and looking at him seductively.</p><p>She was beyond stunning.</p><p>"Take me."</p><p>Luke stared at this beautiful woman on the bed, how sexy she pulled off her robe, the way she eyed him seductively.</p><p>He marvelled about how long her legs were and how silky they looked in the dim light which the lamp on the nightstand provided.</p><p>She was indeed the woman of his dreams.</p><p>"Lorelai," he started. "What is this thing between us?"</p><p>"Can't we talk later?" she asked with a small pout. "I'm in front of you, Luke. Vulnerable. Naked."</p><p>"You're never vulnerable," Luke chuckled but sat down next to her. "But okay, <em>you</em> can talk later.<em> I</em> will tell you <em>now.</em>" He took a deep breath, grabbed her hand and looked into her mesmerising, piercing blue eyes.</p><p>"Lorelai ... I like you a lot. I admire you and I am proud to call you my friend. You are amazing and funny and absolutely gorgeous. I really like you and I still can't believe what we did just an hour ago. But it has been just as amazing as expected, so if you want this to be more ... I'm all in."</p><p>Lorelai smiled her beautiful, beautiful smile. "Okay. Come here, Luke."</p><p>Luke obliged and crawled on the bed, lay down next to her and wrapped his arm around her.</p><p>Lorelai still smiled. "So ... you've imagined us having sex?"</p><p>"I - uh - what?"</p><p>The woman laughed. "You said that it has been just as amazing as expected, so I assume you've imagined us ... having sex."</p><p>"Not exactly. I've never <em>imagined</em> us," Luke said, "but I've thought about it. If it would ever happen and if it would, how it would happen. I've imagined how I would ask you out and where we'd go and, I admit, sometimes I've thought about our first kiss before I went to bed ... but that's it, that's everything I've imagined. Why are you grinning?"</p><p>"You've imagined our first kiss," Lorelai answered, obviously amused. "You've really imagined it! That's indescribably cute, Luke."</p><p>"Don't call me cute," Luke muttered and Lorelai laughed.</p><p>"Sorry, I forgot that you need to keep your macho image," Lorelai giggled and caressed her friend's temple. "I won't call you cute in front of anyone, I promise. But you've imagined us kissing, so what can I do? You <em>are </em>cute."</p><p>"Oh, shut up," Luke growled and pulled her into another searing kiss.</p><p>Lorelai gasped as their tongues met again, she had never felt like <em>this </em>while kissing someone. Never. She felt longing and longed by Luke at the same time. She grabbed his shoulders, dug her nails into his skin and pulled him against herself.</p><p>Their bodies crashed against each other and Luke moaned. Would it happen again?</p><p>No, they needed to talk about this ... situation before.</p><p>He pushed her away carefully.</p><p>"Lorelai - what I wanted to say -"</p><p>Lorelai kissed him again, preventing him from talking. But Luke shoved her away again.</p><p>"Listen, you horny woman," he said, more gentle than intended. "I don't want this to be just a one ... or two time thing. I like you."</p><p>"You've told me already," Lorelai whispered, her eyes closed and her lips parted in a sultry way.</p><p>"I like you more than just a friend," Luke continued, hopelessly. "You get me?"</p><p>Finally Lorelai looked at him. "Luke," she said, her face looking soft. "This definitely won't be a two time thing. You get me?"</p><p>Luke nodded and allowed the woman to kiss him again.</p><p>•••</p><p>The next morning Lorelai woke up and found that she and Luke were entwined with each other.</p><p>He was spooning her from behind and had his arm wrapped around her. She could feel his warm, steady breath iner neck ... and something else against her thigh.</p><p>She smiled and moved around carefully, not wanting to wake him immediately.</p><p>Luke continued sleeping calmly.</p><p>Then she reached down and caressed his thigh, very close to his middle.</p><p>He did not wake up.</p><p>Lorelai bit her lip and touched him a little harder, finally making him move.</p><p>He didn't open his eyes, he only spoke up, gentle, mumbled words. "You're so wet, baby ..."</p><p>Since he wasn't touching Lorelai, she supposed he was having a special dream about her. Good.</p><p>Her caresses turned more longing. Why wouldn't he just wake up? But at the same time it was funny to test him and how far she could go.</p><p>As she moved though, determined to kiss him down there, maybe even take him into her mouth fully, he opened his eyes, grabbed her wrists and turned her over, pressing her back on the mattress.</p><p>He pinned her arms down at the linen and parted her legs with his knee.</p><p>Lorelai gasped as his knee touched her private parts.</p><p>"You're soaking," he whispered and Lorelai nodded, grinning mischievously.</p><p>"I thought you were only dreaming. How did you know?"</p><p>"I supposed you would get wet through just seeing me," Luke replied and pressed her harder on the bed. "And I wasn't asleep anymore. I felt your touch and figured that you're just as horny as me in the morning."</p><p>"You bet I am," Lorelai gasped. Luke was massaging her clit with his thigh.</p><p>"I can feel it. God damn, woman, you're just as wet as in my dream ..."</p><p>"You really dreamt of me?" Lorelai whispered and smiled at Luke's blush.</p><p>"Always," he whispered back.</p><p>And then he ended the conversation through entering her.</p><p>She liked it hard and rough, she had said.</p><p>And Luke was about to give her what she wanted without letting her have control.</p><p>He moved against her, first slowly and steadily, but then he quickly increased the speed. She seemed to enjoy it.</p><p>He grabbed her hips and pushed against her, pressed her legs apart and made her scream with every thrust.</p><p>It sounded like a mix between pain and pleasure and oh, Luke loved it.</p><p>He reached behind her head, grabbed as much hair as he could grip and pulled her head back.</p><p>Lorelai screamed out loudly. "Oh my <em>God</em><em>!</em>"</p><p>"Harder?" Luke gasped and Lorelai screamed again.</p><p>"Yes! Harder!"</p><p>He gave her all he could. Though afraid of breaking the bed he went faster and soon noticed that she was very, very tight around him.</p><p>Her eyes were shut and her mouth was wide agape.</p><p>Silent cries and gasps were escaping her lips and suddenly - after only another few seconds - she came hard and with a long, loud cry of his name.</p><p>Luke was stunned for a moment.</p><p>There, beneath him, was <em>Lorelai Gilmore</em>, woman of his dreams, the woman he had been pining over for years. And now she was having a goddamn orgasm because of <em>him</em>.</p><p>And it looked amazing.</p><p>Her whole body was twitching and she was wincing, her walls around him were tightening to no end ... and she was calling out his name in pure lust.</p><p>Luke had to reach down to caress her cheek, whereas Lorelai opened her eyes again.</p><p>She smiled as she spotted Luke's gentle face.</p><p>"You old softie," she mumbled while coming down slowly and pulled his face down, crashing her lips on his.</p><p>•••</p><p>Luke was holding her so very tight. He never wanted to let go of her, never wanted to leave the bed again.</p><p>As long as she was there, life would he great.</p><p>She was sleeping in his arms, even snoring quietly.</p><p>A cute, small snore and steady, soft sighs that signalled him that she was fast asleep on his baked body.</p><p>He looked down at her and kissed her hairline.</p><p>He would never tell her while she was awake, this secret would be way too new for her.</p><p>When he had found out, he would have never thought that they would land in bed only days later. But here they were and Luke had this secret, a secret that would change both their lives forever.</p><p>That was why he could tell her now, while she was slumbering in his arms.</p><p>"I don't just ... like you," he mumbled into her brown hair. "I <em>can't</em> just like you. What I feel for you is way more ... intense."</p><p>Luke sighed and then he whispered, "I love you, for God's sake. I love you, Lorelai."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorelai was walking with Rory, deep in thoughts. While the daughter was blabbing about Yale, her studies, and other sorrows, the mother was barely paying attention.</p><p>They had reached Luke's diner by now and Lorelai thought about how to approach her friend after sleeping with him a few times in a row.</p><p>Three times, to be precise.</p><p>And now there were here, in front of Luke's diner, while Lorelai was fantasizing about him instead of just going inside and kissing him mindlessly ...</p><p>"And yet he gives Nadine all the credits, even though I did all the work - Mom? Are you there?"</p><p>"Huh?" Lorelai made and looked at her daughter. "Sorry, I was ... you said your Latin professor is ignoring you?"</p><p>"Everytime I lift my hand, he just oversees me. Might cancel that Latin course. What is wrong with you, Mom?"</p><p>"Nothing, sweetie. I just haven't slept a lot lately." A small smile formed on her lips.</p><p>"Oh. I understand." Rory felt awkward, realising why her mother was tired. "Let's grab some coffee at Luke's, then -"</p><p>"No!" Lorelai called. "I mean, yes, but you go in and get one for me. I'll stay there and wait. Please."</p><p>"Mom, what -"</p><p>"Do you love me?" Lorelai asked.</p><p>"Mom, yes." Rory rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Then be a good daughter and get me coffee. Now."</p><p>So Rory went into the diner.</p><p>"Hey, Luke," she called and sat down at the bar.</p><p>"Hey, Rory," Luke replied. "One coffee?"</p><p>"Make it two, for me and my weird Mom out there."</p><p>Luke's face changed as he spotted Lorelai standing outside the diner. "Why doesn't she come inside?"</p><p>"I have no idea, she's acting strange again," Rory said with a roll of her eyes. "We know that already, so don't worry."</p><p>"Oh," Luke just said and started preparing the coffee. "Anything to eat?"</p><p>"Add two donuts," Rory said and Luke wrapped the donuts in napkins.</p><p>He shoved the bag and cups to Rory, who was looking at him suspiciously. But Luke didn't seem like he wanted to talk, so Rory simply paid and went out of the diner.</p><p>"Luke's in his usual mood, I guess," Rory sighed and handed the order to her mother. "You sure you don't want to say hello? Maybe he just wants to see you."</p><p>"I'm sure," Lorelai said, didn't sound convinced though.</p><p>"Did you have a fight?" Rory asked and Lorelai, who had already taken a sip from her coffee, coughed.</p><p>"Oh, no. No, we didn't fight."</p><p>"Okay." Rory unwrapped her donut, as she noticed something on her napkin. "Lorelai, call me back," she said and Lorelai coughed again.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"The napkin wants you to call it back, how cute!" Rory called and Lorelai grabbed the napkin.</p><p>
  <em>Lorelai - call me back. Please.</em>
</p><p>Lorelai swallowed.</p><p>"Is that from Luke?" Rory asked and Lorelai rolled her eyes.</p><p>"No, from Kirk."</p><p>"Do I want to know why Kirk would send you a napkin message?" Rory asked on and Lorelai just shook her head.</p><p>"Come with me," she said and together they walked to the next bench.</p><p>As soon as they were seated, Lorelai said, "I think ... Luke and I are dating."</p><p>"What?" Rory said.</p><p>"Well, he took me to his sister's wedding and we waltzed -"</p><p>"Luke can waltz?" Rory asked with wide eyes and Lorelai had to smile.</p><p>"Luke can waltz. Anyway, we were dancing and it was beautiful and romantic and suddenly I realised that maybe ... maybe all I've been looking for is him. Maybe it's him ..."</p><p>"Did you talk?" Rory asked and Lorelai laughed quietly.</p><p>"We did and ... we did even more."</p><p>Rory squealed. "You guys kissed!?"</p><p>"Actually ..." Lorelai grimaced. "Yes. And then we did even more."</p><p>"Oh, <em>hell</em><em> no!</em>" Rory called. "I did not want to know that."</p><p>"Sorry," Lorelai sighed and smiled down at her coffee. "But everything felt so right back then and now ... I don't know."</p><p>"Why not? It's Luke! You are friends and you should call him back. Even the napkin says so."</p><p>Lorelai looked at her daughter and smiled sadly. "But what if it's nothing? What if we break up? We won't be able to go to the diner ever again, at least I won't be. It would be horrible for both of us, since we'd still see each other often enough -"</p><p>"But," Rory interrupted her mother, "what if you guys fall in love, marry, have children and grow old together? What if he's the one, Mom? You won't find out if you don't try."</p><p>Lorelai nodded and took another sip of her coffee. "I'm going to invite him to the practice weekend," she said and smiled. "I'll book him a double room and I'll surprise him, wearing -"</p><p>"Woah! No details!" Rory called and laughed. "Please. But it's a good idea, Mom. And remember to tell him how you feel about it, the truth. If you want to date him, do it. If it feels wrong, tell him right away. Don't hurt him, okay?"</p><p>"I won't," Lorelai whispered and clenched her coffee. "And I think I ... I want to date him. It feels right."</p><p>•••</p><p>Lorelai waited for Rory to return to Yale before dialling his number.</p><p>Her heart was beating as never before while the phone was connecting, and as he picked up and she heard his voice, her stomach turned.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Luke, it's me."</p><p>"Lorelai. Hi. So the napkin helped ..."</p><p>"Yeah. Good old napkin did its job very well." Lorelai swallowed. "Luke ... I'm sorry I didn't call back. I wasn't sure what to say -"</p><p>"I asked you a clear question and you decided to keep me hanging on," Luke said. "So ... are we in a relationship? I need to know."</p><p>"I just got out of a relationship, Luke," Lorelai said gently. "So ... no, I'm sorry."</p><p>Luke was silent for a while. "No?" he asked then, quietly.</p><p>"Not yet," Lorelai replied. "Not so soon after Jason. But give me some time and I'll be ready."</p><p>"Okay," Luke said and Lorelai could hear the care in his voice. Her heart clenched.</p><p>"You're a wonderful man," she said. "I'll be happy to call you my boyfriend one day. And I promise it won't be far in the future. Okay?"</p><p>"You need time, dear. I understand."</p><p>Lorelai smiled. Dear.</p><p>"Okay. But as long as we aren't with each other, we should drop cute nicknames."</p><p>"Sure," Luke answered. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"No, I am ..." Lorelai bit her lip. "Will you be there at the practice weekend next week?"</p><p>"Of course, how could I miss it?" Lorelai could hear the smile in his voice.</p><p>"I promise, you'll get the best room," she whispered and closed her eyes. "Luke -"</p><p>"Lorelai."</p><p>"I'm sorry. It just ... it all happened so fast and I've just broke up with Jason and I need some time to understand what I want and -"</p><p>"Hey, no problem," Luke interrupted her. "I've waited for years. I can wait a bit longer."</p><p>Lorelai's heart jumped at that. "Years, Luke?"</p><p>"I knew you'd eventually come around," Luke answered and Lorelai laughed quietly.</p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow, Luke."</p><p>"Will you actually see me or will you just stand outside the diner and stare inside?"</p><p>"I'll come inside," Lorelai promised and closed her eyes. Her heart was beating and she told herself that it wasn't right to keep him waiting any longer.</p><p>The feeling that was filling her chest when talking to him was new to the inn keeper but she was sure she could name it if someone asked her.</p><p>Because it was a feeling she had wished to feel for years. And every time that someone had told her he loved her, Lorelai had dearly wished to feel the same.</p><p>And now she did.</p><p>She gasped at the realisation that she was in love with Luke, deeply, madly and devotedly in love.</p><p>"Lorelai? You okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, I just ... I just hit my toe. All fine."</p><p>"You're so clumsy," Luke said and once again she heard he was smiling. "One day you'll drip over something and wake up at the hospital. I should make your house Lorelai-safe."</p><p>"Lorelai-safe?" Lorelai giggled. "I'd appreciate that. When will you start?"</p><p>"Anytime," was Luke's answer and Lorelai swallowed.</p><p>"We'll get back to that. Let's just ... let's survive the practice weekend first."</p><p>"Good plan," Luke replied. "And then let's talk about us again?"</p><p>"Sure," Lorelai said gently and gripped the phone tightly. "See you tomorrow, then ..."</p><p>"See you tomorrow, sweetheart. Oh, sorry ..."</p><p>Lorelai laughed, her heart swelling with more and more love. She hadn't thought she was able to be in love.</p><p>And here she was, wondering why it had taken her so long to fall for him ...</p><p>•••</p><p>"Lorelai, dear, where are you with your thoughts today?"</p><p>Lorelai winced as her mother said her name loudly.</p><p>"Uhm - mother, I have loads to do for the practice weekend, I'm really not fully here," she argued. "Speaking of it, can I count on you?"</p><p>"I'll inform you soon enough," Emily Gilmore replied without looking at her daughter. "So, what about you and Jason? Are you two still dating?"</p><p>Lorelai coughed and Rory threw a meaningful look at her mother.</p><p>"I broke up." Lorelai mumbled, almost soundlessly.</p><p>"Oh." Emily's reaction was as always, whether surprised nor really caring.</p><p>The Gilmore girls spent the next minutes eating in silence, until Rory spoke up.</p><p>"So ... where's Grandpa tonight?"</p><p>Lorelai gave her daughter a thankful look.</p><p>•••</p><p>"She's gonna kill me," Lorelai groaned as she threw herself on the couch.</p><p>"Why?" Rory asked, sitting down next to the older woman, eyeing her carefully.</p><p>"Because of Luke. Emily Gilmore will murder me for dating Luke." Lorelai buried her face in her palms. "And she'll make him believe I've committed suicide because I was ashamed of being with him."</p><p>"You're overreacting," Rory said. "Grandma would never do that."</p><p>"She's evil," Lorelai huffed.</p><p>"She's not. If she sees how softly Luke is with you, she'll accept it."</p><p>"I won't tell her." Lorelai crossed her arms.</p><p>"Then he will think you are ashamed," Rory countered, making her mother roll her eyes.</p><p>"Don't you have to go back to Yale?"</p><p>"Not until Sunday," Rory answered. "I haven't seen Lane in ages, so I need to catch up on it. And I might visit Dean, let's see. And maybe I'll drop by at Luke's and give him some knowing looks."</p><p>"Don't you dare, you evil girl," Lorelai said and glared at Rory. "If he knows that you know, he'll be scared away, you know?"</p><p>"I know," Rory laughed. "Don't worry. Won't be bothering him. So, which movie do you wanna watch?"</p><p>•••</p><p>Lorelai woke up, sweating madly. She was breathing fast and her hands were shaking.</p><p>What a dream.</p><p>She stared at the ceiling for a while, trying to remember the details.</p><p>First she had seen herself walking to Luke's diner. Then she had been at the diner, bending over a table.</p><p>And Luke ... Luke had pulled down her pants and ... well. He had ravished her, basically.</p><p>Lorelai bit her lip.</p><p>After he had had his way with her, he had bent down, planted a kiss on her neck and told her that he loved her.</p><p>Blindly, Lorelai reached down to find out what that throbbing between her legs could mean and really - she was soaking wet.</p><p>For a moment she thought of visiting Luke, begging him to satisfy her - but then she remembered their phone call and what she had told him. And herself.</p><p>So instead she started working on herself.</p><p>Softly she stroke her finger over her entry, dipped it inside, felt how wet she was. Luke would enjoy that.</p><p>She moaned at the image of Luke, his head between her legs and his mouth on her sex, his tongue on her clit.</p><p>She imagined her finger to be his tongue and caressed herself gently.</p><p>Her fantasies went further and in those fantasies, Luke was dipping his fingers deep inside her while his tongue was playing with her erected spot.</p><p>"Oh my god," Lorelai whispered as she entered herself and felt how tight she was. Luke would love that too ...</p><p>Her lips parted with a gasp as he realised how close she was already.</p><p>How fast a fantasy of Luke brought her there.</p><p>As she tumbled over the edge, she whispered out his name, her body twitching and her mind going numb.</p><p>How should she survive the whole week until the practice weekend?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And, as she had already guessed, Lorelai barely survived.</p><p>Everytime she entered Luke's diner, she was surprised by how much she actually longed for him.</p><p>When he gave her a smile, she melted.</p><p>When he touched her hand, she wanted to give in and kiss him.</p><p>He touched her hand a lot, on purpose, though pretending as if it had been coincidentally.</p><p>Lorelai was crazy for him and she hated that she couldn't show it. Not yet.</p><p>Thankfully the practice weekend came closer and Lorelai had to busy herself with the preparation. Especially now that her parents gave her extra work with both planning their suite and worrying about them killing each other.</p><p>And then the weekend started - finally.</p><p>Luke was one of the last ones to arrive but Lorelai was too busy to notice how late it already was. Her heart jumped when he brought her flowers and told her that she looked beautiful. She smiled up to him and gave him the keys to his room, telling him when he should be downstairs for dinner and - since she had planned something for him - upstairs.</p><p>Her parents kept her busy for a while, and as Jason appeared, the chaos was perfect.</p><p>Lorelai felt awkward with Jason and Luke around and tried to shoo away Jason - but he didn't want to leave.<br/>He told her he didn't need a room.</p><p>Told her, he only wanted to spend time with her, even if she would be up all night.</p><p>"Jason," Lorelai sighed and sat down next to him, pushing his hand away, which was already reaching out for hers. "I had a great time with you."</p><p>"Don't say it like that," Jason said with puppy eyes and Lorelai sighed again.</p><p>"I broke up, why didn't you see that? I broke up because you weren't the right one for me."</p><p>"I'll try to be, then," Jason said and reached for her hand again.</p><p>Lorelai stood up. "Jason, I will never love you. You're a good man, I liked being with you and Rory likes you too but ... this thing wouldn't have a future. Think of our families, our situations. We don't fit, Jason."</p><p>"We could try to fit," Jason offered but Lorelai shook her head.</p><p>"I don't love you," she repeated. "And you deserve a woman who loves you."</p><p>"I only want you," Jason replied, his eyes desperate. "I love you, Lorelai."</p><p>"Please go now," Lorelai mumbled, pacing back and forth. How could this have happened? "Please, Jason. There's a man inside this house whom I really care about and I don't want him to see you."</p><p>"So there's someone else?" Jason said loudly. "Did you cheat on me??"</p><p>"Shh," Lorelai made. "Of course I didn't, don't be stupid."</p><p>"Who is he?" Jason looked around furiously.</p><p>"It really doesn't matter, Jason," Lorelai sighed. "I broke up with you and you don't care. You can't accept it and now I'm telling you why. I don't love you, I won't ever love you and ... I am in love with someone else. And now please leave."</p><p>She turned around, her heart racing inside her chest.</p><p>"This ain't over!" Jason called but Lorelai walked away.</p><p>And right into Luke.</p><p>His eyes were big and filled with concern. "Is he bothering you?"</p><p>"Yeah but don't worry, I've told him it's over several times," Lorelai sighed and smiled at Luke. "I'm glad you're here."</p><p>"So am I," Luke replied and leaned in, kissing her temple. "You look so beautiful, Lorelai."</p><p>Lorelai blushed.</p><p>"You look ... really good, Luke. How do you like your room?"</p><p>"It's wonderful. You're wonderful." He pecked her lips gently. "Sorry, was this too much?"</p><p>"It was perfect," Lorelai whispered with her eyes closed. "Can you - uhm - go to your room already? I'll be with you in a moment, okay?"</p><p>"Okay." She received another kiss on her forehead. "See you."</p><p>"See you," Lorelai whispered and watched Luke walking back to his room.</p><p>And then she heard someone clearing his throat behind her.<br/>She twirled around and her heart stood still - Jason.</p><p>"So," Jason started, his voice oddly calm, "it was him who took you from me. The diner man?"</p><p>"Jason," Lorelai replied carefully. "He didn't take me from you. It happened <em>after</em> we broke up."</p><p>Jason crossed his arms. "Of course I believe you, Lorelai. Still it doesn't change the fact that you ran to another man's arms right after you THOUGHT you broke up. Because now you see that I didn't know you actually broke up and I'm feeling really stupid right now."</p><p>"Jason," Lorelai said, avoiding his eyes. "I'm sorry, really. I know I could have ... broken up like normal people do. I really didn't want to hurt you."</p><p>Jason nodded. "I know. So, he's the man of your choice?"</p><p>Lorelai smiled gently, her heart swelling when thinking of Luke. "He is."</p><p>"He's a lucky one then," Jason said and took Lorelai's hand. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it, looking deep into her blue eyes. "Be happy. And if you aren't ... I'll be waiting for you."</p><p>"Thank you," Lorelai whispered. "For everything."</p><p>•••</p><p>And then the inn was quiet.</p><p>Lorelai double checked if everything was okay, that the inn was closed and her parents had safely returned to Hartford - Lorelai knew that what she had done in order to make them talk would cost her a lot - that Jason was gone, Rory was at home and everyone else was in their rooms.</p><p>She snuck to the bathroom for the staff and finally changed into the outfit the had planned to wear:</p><p>A blue, checked shirt and a backwards baseball cap. Basically a Luke-ish outfit.</p><p>Only that she wasn't wearing anything else, not even panties.</p><p>She left the bathroom and tiptoed to Luke's room, her heart beating fast in anticipation for what would happen and fear that someone would see her.</p><p>But no one did and Lorelai opened Luke's room. "You awake?" she whispered and slipped inside.</p><p>Luke was on his bed, reading a book. He quickly put it away and sat up as he spotted the inn keeper.</p><p>"Wow," he breathed and let out a short laugh. "Not really."</p><p>"What? Don't like my outfit?"</p><p>"If I didn't, would you take it off?" Luke asked and Lorelai crawled on the bed, capturing her friend's lips.</p><p>They kissed for a while, until air was needed. Then she pulled back.</p><p>"So," she whispered, "I think I'm ready now. I know what I want ... and I want it now."</p><p>"Lorelai," Luke said carefully, "I've seen you talking to Jason. Is it really over?"</p><p>"Totally over," Lorelai assured.</p><p>"Completely? Cause I don't wanna have a broken heart if you'd run back to him in a month or more. Or less. Just don't do this if you're not absolutely sure, will you?"</p><p>"I am completely sure," Lorelai breathed and placed her lips on Luke's neck, right below his ear. There she whispered, "I am in love with you, Luke."</p><p>The time stood still for a moment.</p><p>The air was electrified and Luke was staring down at Lorelai.</p><p>Then his face softened and he spoke with glistening eyes, "I am in love with you too, Lorelai."</p><p>They kissed and suddenly Lorelai realised that now she had everything she had always wanted.</p><p>Everything she had always needed.</p><p>•••</p><p>Luke woke up with his arms around his girlfriend.</p><p>He instantly pulled her close, inhaling her scent deeply.</p><p>This was almost too much for him.</p><p>Lorelai Gilmore - the woman he had longed for an eternity. The woman of his dreams, the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.</p><p>Probably his true love.</p><p>He caressed the soft skin on her upper arm, admired her beautiful back and leant in to gently kiss her cheek.</p><p>He loved to look at her face. He had always loved to look at her, from the very first time they had met already.<br/>The very first time she had annoyed him to hell in the diner he had known that she'd be special to him.</p><p>He had always tried to suppress the urge to stare at her, thinking it was creepy, but now he could finally look at her for hours without getting scared of himself or freaking her out.</p><p>He caught himself looking at her lips and remembering what those skilled lips had done with him last night.</p><p>He kissed them gently, murmuring that he loved her.</p><p>Then he silently slipped out of the bed and got into one of those yellow robes. He wanted to head downstairs quickly. He wanted to surprise his woman with a breakfast in bed.</p><p>But as he came downstairs, he realised that he wasn't the first one up.</p><p>He gulped as he spotted Babette, Sookie and Rory sitting at a table, looking tired as one could be and staring into their coffee cups.</p><p>"Morning," he said carefully. Sookie was the only one looking up. She gave him a light smile.</p><p>"Mornin', Luke. Sorry but we barely slept."</p><p>"Uh-oh," he replied, worried that maybe his and Lorelai's love making had kept the three women awake. "Why?"</p><p>"Kirk," Babette sighed into her cup and Luke exhaled.</p><p>"What did he do?"</p><p>"Ran around screaming somethin' 'bout assassins. Then he fell into Taylor's rose bushes. Didn't ya hear a thing?"</p><p>"Uhm -" Luke gulped again. "I was fast asleep."</p><p>Now Rory lifted her head and grinned. "Oh? So, have you seen my Mom?"</p><p>"Uhm, no, I - she's probably at your house -"</p><p>"She wouldn't just leave with a inn full of guests," Sookie chipped in. "But I've seen her talking to Jason and they seemed to be arguing, probably finally breaking up for real. And then she was just gone. There's no free room, so I've been wondering -"</p><p>"Morning," a loud voice interrupted Sookie's tirade and Luke turned around, getting a sight of the most beautiful woman on earth. She was also wearing a robe, her hair was messy and curly and her blue eyes were squinted beacause of the morning light.</p><p>Her morning face was incredibly gorgeous to him.</p><p>"Lorelai!" Sookie called. "Sorry, sweetie, but we missed you this night. Kirk had a nightmare and fell backwards into Taylor's rose bushes -don't laugh - and we were looking for you all night long."</p><p>"Yeah, sorry, I was ... at home," Lorelai lied.</p><p>"You weren't," Rory replied and the others shook their heads too, not convinced. "Cause I was and I didn't see you there."</p><p>"Plus, you're wearing one of the robes, which means you've spent the night at a room of ours," Sookie added and suddenly her eyes went wide. "Did you - did you spend the night at -" Her eyes went to Luke, his robe, and suddenly she jumped up and squealed.</p><p>"What's wrong with her?" Babette asked, not realising why Sookie was squealing like a little girl.</p><p>"Lorelai -!" Sookie started but both Luke and Lorelai grabbed her arms simultaneously, pulling her out of the dining room and into the kitchen.</p><p>"I can't believe you haven't told her yet," Luke said with a shake of his head. "She's your best friend."</p><p>"I've only told Rory," Lorelia replied and shut the door tightly, leaning against it.</p><p>"So it's true!" Sookie squealed. "You two - you've spent a night together!"</p><p>"Its actually not our first night together," Lorelai admitted and for a moment, she was afraid that Sookie would pass out. But her friend opened her eyes again quickly.</p><p>"So you two are ... together?" she asked, oddly calm.</p><p>Luke and Lorelai exchanged a look. They hadn't talked about it yet but it seemed like now they should.</p><p>"Well," Luke started. "We haven't talked about it yet. But I guess. Would you like to, Lorelai?"</p><p>"Like to be your girlfriend?" Lorelai asked with a genuine smile. "Yes, I'd like that, Luke."</p><p>"I would also like to be with you, Lorelai," Luke said quietly and then closed the gap between them, gently pressing his girlfriend against the door.</p><p>He connected their lips for a second but when Lorelai opened her mouth, he knew he couldn't resist kissing her deeply. So their tongues touched.</p><p>Lorelai moaned quietly, her hands finding the entry of Luke's robe and his chest. She placed her palms upon it, feeling his heartbeat.</p><p>The light touch of her hands and her tongue inside his mouth made him go crazy and combined with the smell of her morning scent, he wanted to take her right here and there.</p><p>Sadly they were pulled back to reality by their friend Sookie, who was squealing again.</p><p>"You're kissing! In my kitchen! You're <em>kissing! </em>Luke and Lorelai! <em><b>Kissing!</b></em>"</p><p>Luke pulled back, disappointed that they weren't alone.</p><p>And Lorelai probably thought the same.</p><p>"Sooke, would you mind if we left?" she asked. "Luke and I have unfinished business to finish upstairs."</p><p>Sookie squealed again, telling Lorelai that she had absolutely nothing against it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>